


SouMako Week Collection

by vitious



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dubious Consent, Homophobia, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/vitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of SouMako fics I did for Tumblr's SouMako Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angst

Sousuke was a stubborn person.  He’d always known this, especially when they had met again in High School, and accepted it as a part of the man that would never change.  However that didn’t stop his boyfriend’s occasional stubborn callousness from stinging, especially when it was over something silly like a casual comment about clothing or breakfast.  It always seemed to be the little things that got to Makoto more than anything else, simply because he wasn’t certain how to draw attention to something so trivial without causing irritation.

 _We should be able to talk about everything, though…_ Makoto thought, absently drumming the eraser of his pencil on his notebook as he stared at the instructor of his current lecture, his mind wandering.

Now that he thought back on it, Sousuke had been unusually cold that morning, pointing out little things, like the fact that Makoto’s shirt was buttoned incorrectly when, normally, he would fix it silently.  Then he commented on Makoto’s rushed breakfast and his messy hair, looking disappointed with every comment he made.  They hadn’t lived together for long, but it was long enough that Makoto could recognize that it wasn’t normal behavior for him.

 _Did something happen?_ he questioned mentally, forcing himself to set his pencil down and stop fiddling with it so as not to annoy his classmates.

Sousuke didn’t talk about what bothered him openly, something which had caused a few minor fights in the past, but Makoto had thought that maybe they’d gotten over all of that.  They’d talked about how they needed to communicate more and that they needed to talk more about the things that upset and they had had a few talks about things like that.  He’d thought things had gotten much better over the last few months, but that morning was like they had gone backwards, had regressed to being worse than before.

 _Did I do something?_ Makoto questioned mentally, frowning a little as he thought back over the past few days.

Even after class ended his thoughts were confused and full of questions about what could have possibly put the coldness into Sousuke’s eyes.  Makoto tried desperately to push his imagination aside, trying his best not to think about them breaking up, about Sousuke hating him, about all sorts of horrible scenarios that he knew wouldn’t happen.  However as he rode the train back to their apartment, he ended up growing more and more anxious, his fingers flexing on the handgrip as the train slowed to a stop.

Makoto took out his phone once he was striding away from the station, hoping for a new message from Sousuke but there was nothing.  He’d been unusually quiet all day and Makoto had been far too wary to try and text him, worried that he might upset him further somehow.  However, as he approached their apartment he, oddly, quickened his pace, wanting to see the other man, despite the unease in his heart.  After all, it was still Sousuke and he still missed him, despite everything, and he was still worried about him.

Makoto unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him as he began to remove his coat. “I’m home.”

He turned his head when he heard movement, swallowing nervously when he saw Sousuke step into the living room, but his nervousness was soon replaced by worry.  Sousuke looked so forlorn, almost lost, that Makoto found himself quickly approaching him; Sousuke never looked like that.  However his boyfriend got to him first, immediately wrapping his thick arms around his shoulders and neck, one of his large hands cupping the back of his head and pulling him close as Sousuke buried his face against the side of his neck.

“…Sousuke?” Makoto questioned tentatively, his arms curling around Sousuke’s waist, his previous anxiety washed away in the face of an enormous amount of apprehension.

“My parents found out.” Sousuke’s voice was quiet and rough, thick with suppressed emotion.

Makoto immediately tightened his hold, his eyes going heavy-lidded. “Sousuke… I’m sorry.”

To say that the Yamazaki family was far less accepting than the Tachibanas was an understanding.  They were more severe, almost cold, and wanted a successful son, not necessarily a happy one.  He could already tell from the way Sousuke clung desperately to him how the conversation with his parents had gone and he desperately wished that he could make it better.  He cursed himself for not noticing that Sousuke had been trying to hide his hurt that morning, that he’d been doing his best to keep Makoto out of his familial problem.  Maybe if he’d noticed instead of simply gotten upset he could have been there for him.

“I’m sorry… This is…” Sousuke began, sounding horribly ashamed, as he attempted to pull away.

Makoto tightened his hold, feeling a surge of protectiveness and unfamiliar anger well up in him. “You have no reason to be sorry.”

“Makoto…”

“I love you.” Makoto answered, holding even tighter; he never wanted to let Sousuke go.

Sousuke made a barely audible, choked sound and his hands shifted, fisting in the back of Makoto’s sweater, before letting out a half-hearted, bitter laugh. “At least I have that.”

Makoto closed his eyes, his chest aching. “You always will.”


	2. Pirate!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of DubCon in this.

Makoto wasn’t certain how much time had passed since he’d been captured.  Time had begun to flow together, making him uncertain if he’d been a captive for days, weeks, or months.  Even the food was inconsistent, or, at least, he thought it was, and so were the visits from the dark-haired captain whose eyes held the colors of the ocean on a summer day.  Even as he thought that he frowned and wondered if, maybe, the heat and the lack of nourishment were finally beginning to get to him.

He tilted his head when he heard the sound of heavy footfalls on the steps leading down to where he was being held, his throat working as he watched shadows play along the wood.  A familiar figure appeared, the captain’s lips curling in a fond smirk as he approached, removing his hat and setting it aside.  He then grouched in front of Makoto’s cell, staring intently down at him but remaining silent, something which made Makoto, after a few tense moments, look away, heat rising in his cheeks.

“You’re blushing.  How cute.” the Captain mused, chuckling, the words making Makoto’s jaw clench. “No one is coming for you, you know.  You should just… Become one of us.”

“I’m not becoming a pirate.” Makoto answered softly, his words lacking their usual defiant bite. 

“No?” Makoto made a started noise when a hand reached through the bars and gripped his chin, jerking his head around. “And why is that?”

“I-I won’t hurt people or steal--”

“You don’t have to.” 

Makoto faltered, his eyes averting. “Why can’t you just let me leave?” 

“Do you really want to?” the Captain’s voice was husky and deep now, his tone implying thousands of explicit things. 

Makoto instantly flushed, eyes squeezing shut. “I-I…”

“My name is Sousuke.” the Captain breathed, leaning in close to the bars. “Say the word and I’ll ensure that your life is far more comfortable than it has been.”

“W-why?”

“Because.” Sousuke mused, lips curling in an oddly soft smile. “Your eyes remind me of home.”

  
Makoto was fairly certain that agreeing to the pirates terms was something he would come to regret later, but that was for another time, a time in which said Captain’s mouth wasn’t roaming over his throat.  Large, calloused hands were pinning Makoto’s wrists to an oddly plush feather mattress in the Captain’s cabin.  He knew that the other men on Sousuke’s boat would talk, that they would know exactly what Makoto was there for, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when the other man’s weight settled over him and he breathed filth against his skin.

“Have you ever been touched by another man?” Sousuke murmured against Makoto’s naked collarbone, chuckling when the green eyed man looked aside and blushed. “Lucky me…”

Makoto let out an aborted cry, back arching as one of Sousuke’s hands slid inside of his breaches, stroking his cock in slow, almost teasing, brushes of calloused fingertips.  He’d been at sea since he was rather young, serving as a cabin boy on a few different vessels, and had never really found an opportunity to be with a woman or a man, let alone consider which he preferred.  Thus the feel of someone else’s hand on something only he had touched was electric, making him bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut. 

“Oh?  What’s this?  Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.” Sousuke mused, gently squeezing the hard length in his hand, resulting in a soft whimper.

“S-shut up.” Makoto gasped out, his hands flexing as he strained against the hold on his wrists. “D-don’t mock me.” 

“Mmm… I wouldn’t call it mocking.” Sousuke mused, drawing his hand out of Makoto’s breaches and reaching for a vial on the wooden table beside the bed, removing the stopper with his teeth. “It’s a pleasant surprise.”

Makoto swallowed, watching him warily as he dribbled an oily fluid over his fingers. “W-what are you doing?” 

“Taking you.” Sousuke answered simply, his eyes dark as he stared down at him, like the ocean right before a storm.

Makoto’s eyes went huge and he struggled not to panic. “I-I…”

“It’ll feel good.” Sousuke answered, sliding his hand back into Makoto’s breaches. “Are you afraid?”

Makoto bit his lip, hesitant to respond, causing Sousuke to chuckle as he slid his hand between the other man’s legs.  As his fingers brushed across Makoto’s hole, the green eyed man gasped, then blushed, attempting to move away from the sensation, but he was held securely.  Sousuke smirked down at him, gently applying pressure to the tight ring of muscle, watching the way that Makoto’s eyes grew wide and his breathing came faster. 

“Calm down.” Sousuke ordered softly, his tone soft. 

“I-I don’t…” 

“Shh.” Sousuke began, leaning down to press their foreheads together. “I don’t cause my partners pain.”

Makoto, bit his lip, looking uncertain still; why was he letting a stranger do this?  Despite his misgivings, he gave a small nod, the movement making Sousuke’s lips quirk before they moved to trail kisses along his jaw.  Thankfully that served as a bit of a distraction from what the man’s hand was doing until a finger smoothly slid inside him, making Makoto gasp, caught off guard by the strangeness. 

“Are you in pain?” Sousuke questioned, nuzzling his neck. 

“N-no…” Makoto began, his eyes clamping shut when the finger inside him began to move. 

Now that it was inside of him, he felt less nervous, his muscles relaxing bit by bit, and the sensation was oddly nice, causing heat to lick down his spine.  Even when Sousuke pressed another inside him, it didn’t really hurt, not with the amount of time and care the other man took with him.  Distantly he thought it was strange that a pirate, someone who could take whatever they wanted, was being so careful with him, but he was too busy gasping and panting as Sousuke’s mouth sealed around one of his nipples.

He was briefly jarred from the pleasure by the slight burn that accompanied a third digit but it passed quickly, leaving him shuddering; it felt oddly good.  Despite knowing that many sailors engaged in sexual acts with one another, he’d never really contemplated how it worked or how either enjoyed it.  However now, feeling the gentle stretch felt good in a way he hadn’t even imagined he would like.  Deep down, Makoto knew he shouldn’t have been giving in as easily as he was, but Sousuke had been so quiet and gentle with him…

Suddenly the fingers were withdrawing, leaving Makoto attempting to choke back his nervousness as Sousuke slowly removed his breaches, pushing them onto the floor.  He was still fully dressed, his cock, which had been drawn through the laces of his breaches, the only thing that was bare, something which made Makoto apprehensive even as is appealed to him.  Large hands grabbed Makoto’s thighs, spreading them as he settled between them, his blue eyes dark and lust filled as he stared down at Makoto. 

“I’m going to take you now.” Sousuke’s voice was deep and husky, making Makoto blush and nod up at him, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he attempted to push aside his nervousness.

Then Sousuke was pressing inside of him and Makoto realized that he probably wasn’t as ready as he’d thought.  It hurt a bit, causing him to flinch and Sousuke to pause.  For some reason that made him feel ashamed, causing him to turn his head to the side and squeeze his eyes shut.  However he cracked them open when he felt gentle fingers stroke along his cheek and jaw, mentally marveling that this pirate was being kind to him. 

“Relax.” Sousuke ordered softly.

Makoto did his best to obey, wincing a little when Sousuke began to press inside him again, but it was easier this time and, soon, the other man was fully inside him.  He felt full and it was weird, but it wasn’t horrible, not compared to many of the other things he could have possibly endured, and, oddly, he found himself enjoying the sensation.  Sousuke must have noticed the change in him because he smirked and rolled his hips, making Makoto let out a startled gasp of pleasure; he hadn’t expected that.

“Sing pretty for me.” Sousuke breathed before he began to move.

Part of Makoto wished it didn’t feel good, wished that it was simply something he could endure to survive, but it felt better than he’d imagined.  Obviously there was still some discomfort since nobody had ever really touched him there before, but his cock ached between his thighs and he found himself moaning in pleasure, his head tipping back.  The pleasure doubled when Sousuke’s hand curled around his length and quickly stroked, making Makoto give a breathless cry of pleasure as he arched into his touch.

His inexperience cost him stamina, leaving him arching and whimpering through his orgasm, coating his belly and Sousuke’s hand with his release.  A breathless chuckle was his only response as Sousuke’s pace increased, his rhythm faltering before he let out a hitched moan.  Makoto didn’t even fully realize that the Captain had released inside him until he felt wetness seep from his hole, immediately making him blush and feel used, debauched.  After a few moments Sousuke drew out of him, giving him a languid, satisfied smirk as he combed his fingers through Makoto’s hair.

“Why are you so kind to me?” Makoto questioned softly, averting his eyes even as he leaned into the touch. 

“Because…” Sousuke began, brushing his lips over the shell of Makoto’s ear. “I wanted you to come to me willingly.” 

Makoto wasn’t sure how he felt about that, whether he should have felt flattered or as if he had been manipulated, but he was too weary to think too hard on it. “Good night… Sousuke.” 

Sousuke’s lip quirked. “Sleep well, Makoto.”

As he began to drift off, a part of his mind wondered how the Captain had found out his name when he’d never told it to anyone, but it was soon pushed aside in favor of exhausted slumber.


	3. Post Graduation

When Makoto had first started University, thoughts of actually making it to graduation, to starting his life had been so far from his mind.  It had only been in the past few months that he’d really begun to realize that he was about to graduate, that he was about to move on with his life and his dreams.  His years in university had seem to go by so quickly, from his first tumultuous year in which he helped Haru adapt to college life all while attempting to study and ignore the fact that a certain graduate from Samezuka had quite a few classes in common with him.  Sousuke wasn’t one that allowed himself to be ignored, however, and, well, things had kind of spiralled a little out of control after that… In a good way.

After the graduation ceremony, he’d been greeted by his parents and the twins, all of him were extremely happy to see him and were quick to embrace him.  His mother and father both told him how proud of him he was, how they were excited at the prospective job offers he had already received.  Makoto was still amazed by how wonderfully supportive his family always was, no matter what happened which was good because, well, he was certain that they knew certain things about his relationship with a certain fellow university student.  Makoto hadn’t really made an attempt to be subtle.

Makoto was talking with Ren when a large hand fell on his shoulder, causing his words to falter, his face flushing when Sousuke’s voice came from behind him. “Tachibana-san, can I borrow your son?”

Makoto’s head whipped around to stare at Sousuke with wide eyes; no matter how un-subtle Makoto had been, Sousuke was being even less so.  He looked back to his parents who were sharing, a knowing, conspiratorial grin, and he relaxed a little.  There had never been a real good moment to talk to his parents about such things but he figured they knew after all the holidays he had come home with Sousuke in tow.  He’d said that it was because Sousuke didn’t want to go home to his family which was true but…

“Go on, Sousuke-kun.  Ren and Ran are hungry, so we’re going to go get them some snacks.”

Makoto bit his lip, watching his parents steer the twins away, feeling suddenly nervous, only to yelp when Sousuke grabbed his arm and began to drag him away from the crowd. “S-Sousuke!  Hey!”

“Sorry.” Sousuke muttered, loosening his grip a little as he led Makoto around the corner and behind a building, away from the rest of the families and graduates.

“I-Is everything okay?” Makoto questioned, glancing around as he followed his boyfriend of three years.

“Yes.” Sousuke answered, finally coming to a stop, his hand still curled around Makoto’s arm.

Frowning, Makoto took a few steps forward, shifting to try and peer at Sousuke’s face. “Are you—”

“We can move in together now, you know.” Sousuke blurted, interrupting him, his eyes widening before glancing aside. “I mean, if you want to do something like that.”

Makoto stared for a long moment, his cheeks steadily hotter and hotter as his eyes widened as what Sousuke said finally registered. “Y-y-you want to m-move in together?!”

“O-only if you do.” Sousuke countered and, Makoto couldn’t help but smile because Sousuke never stuttered like that unless he was really nervous.

Makoto circled around his boyfriend, ducking his head to peer into Sousuke’s face, seeing the embarrassment, nervousness, and worry there. “I do.”

Sousuke’s face became tentatively happy, as if he wanted to be overjoyed, but was suspicious that Makoto would retract his words. “…You do?”

“I do.”

Then Sousuke’s face lit up with excitement, a sight which made Makoto’s chest constrict, before  his eyes went heavy lidded and one of his rare, soft smiles curved his lips, something which gave Makoto butterflies whenever he saw it. “I’m glad.”

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh at that, a brief, giddy sound, as he straightened and took a hesitant step closer. “Did you think I would say no?”

“Ah…” Sousuke glanced aside, looking almost sheepish. “I don’t… Maybe.”

“That was silly of you.” Makoto breathed, reaching out to grip the lapels of  Sousuke’s suit jacket, his thumbs brushing over the fabric, his voice hushed. “Kiss me.”

“So demanding.” Sousuke answered, his voice quiet as well, and, when he pressed their lips together, Makoto could feel him smiling.


	4. Families

Makoto had to keep telling himself that it wasn’t shame making him nervous, that it wasn’t the fact that he was embarrassed of his current relationship that had him fidgeting.  He’d already told his parents who he was bringing home that day and why and they hadn’t seemed like they minded, but he was still on edge.  In fact he didn’t really realize how much his anxiousness was showing until Sousuke reached out to grip his chin and smooth his thumb over Makoto’s lip, which he had been chewing on.

“It’ll be fine.” Sousuke murmured, making Makoto sigh and nod, offering his boyfriend a nervous smile.

“I hope--”

Before Makoto could finish, the door to his home slid open and his parents stood there, beaming at them.  He didn’t realize that he had jumped and partially hidden himself behind Sousuke until his boyfriend gently nudged him with his elbow, drawing Makoto’s attention to his face where Sousuke’s lips had curled into an amused and fond smile.  Flushing, Makoto quickly looked back to his parents who were exchanging a look, both of them looking like they were about to laugh.

“H-hey.” Makoto complained. “Don’t laugh.”

“We’re not laughing.” his mother answered, smiling brilliantly at him. “Introduce us!”

“Moooom.” Makoto whined before sighing looking down, moving to clasp his hand with Sousuke. “This is Yamazaki Sousuke.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sousuke greeted, giving a small bow and gently squeezing Makoto’s hand. “Thank you for having me.”

Makoto slowly looked back up at his parents then, noting how pleased his mother looked, and internally groaning. “Thank you for inviting us to dinner, Mom.”

“Of course!” she answered, glancing at her husband who simply looked amused by the entire exchange. “I was so excited that you were finally bringing someone home!  And he’s so polite and mature!”

“Mom!” This was not how he had anticipated this exchange going but he was grateful; he would always cherish the fact that his parents still cared for him despite his preferences for the same sex.

“Thank you, Tachibana-san.” Sousuke answered, shooting an amused grin at Makoto.

“He is incredibly well mannered.” Makoto’s father mused before glancing at his wife. “We should let them inside.  It is rather cold.”

“Oh, yes!  Please come in!” his mother stepped aside to let them in.

His mother and fathered disappeared into their house as Sousuke and Makoto removed their scarves, coats and shoes.  Makoto found himself unable to stop smiling now that the introduction was over, his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip as he did his best not to get overwhelmed; it would be silly to cry just from introducing his boyfriend to his parents.  Makoto had just finished slipping on a pair of guest slippers when a large hand cupped the back of his neck, making him turn his head.  Sousuke pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before gently tugging Makoto forward to press his face against Sousuke’s neck.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Sousuke murmured, gently rubbing his neck. “But don’t let your mother see you cry.”

Oh, had he been crying? “S-sorry.”

Sousuke chuckled, the sound filling Makoto with warmth as he rubbed his eyes against Sousuke’s shirt. “Don’t be sorry.  I’m happy for you.”

It was such a rare thing for Sousuke to say that Makoto lifted his face, blinking at him, before smiling. “Thank you.  Now, let’s go eat.”

Sousuke gave him another quick kiss before gently urging Makoto on ahead of him. “After you.”

“Is this your way of saying I should take the lead more?” Makoto teased, glancing back at his boyfriend.

“Maybe.” Sousuke breathed, giving him a heated look.

Makoto blushed immediately.  It was going to be a long dinner, but at least he wasn’t worried about crying any longer.  He couldn’t tell if that was Sousuke motivation or not but the thought that it might have been was reassuring in an odd way, despite the fact that he really hated it when Sousuke teased him in public.


	5. Established Relationship

No matter how many times it happened, Sousuke wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming every time he woke up with Makoto nestled in his arms.  Sousuke didn’t want to think of himself as someone who had been lonely, but looking back on it, he had to admit that it had seemed to play into many of his decisions and motivations, something which made him horribly embarrassed when he thought back on it.  Maybe if he had been less fixated on Rin and more worried about his future things would have been different.  Then again it was also very possible that he never would have ended up with a naked Tachibana Makoto in his bed and that…

Sousuke’s hand slid over his sleeping boyfriend’s side, moving to gently brush his hair from his face; it was getting long again.  As his fingers moved to trace along Makoto’s brow, the man in his arms stirred, his brows pinching together and his lips turning down in a displeased pout.Sousuke’s lips quirked in an amused smile as he used his thumb to gently smooth away the crease between Makoto’s brow, causing green eyes to slowly flutter open. 

It was Saturday, the one day they allowed themselves to sleep in a bit before focusing on studying and homework.  They were both on their last year of University and free time was practically non-existent, but they allowed themselves a couple hours here and there to maintain their sanity.  After all, if they studied all the time, they would most likely end up horribly stressed and exhausted, something neither of them needed. 

Makoto turned his head to look at him before pouting again and rolling, moving to press his face against Sousuke’s chest, letting out a soft, petulant whine that sounded like ‘no’.  Sousuke chuckled, combing his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as he glanced at the clock on the nightstand, noting that they still had an hour or so before they had to move.  Waking up slowly like this was a nice change from waking up to the blare of an alarm, thus he let Makoto press against him, not saying anything, instead moving his fingers to gently caress the back of Makoto’s neck. 

“Tickles.” Makoto’s voice was muffled and the words were exhaled across Sousuke’s skin, making him squirm a little. 

“Go back to sleep.” Sousuke murmured, sliding his hand lower to trail his fingers over his boyfriend’s spine, tracing each vertebra and line.

“Can’t.” Makoto answered, shifting a little, his leg sliding between Sousuke’s legs, resulting in a suspicious squint from their owner.

“Can’t?” Sousuke questioned, fingers trailing a bit lower, then back up. 

Makoto’s hands chose that moment to move, roaming Sousuke’s chest. “I…”

Sousuke’s fingers faltered a little as heat licked down his spine. “You hate changing the sheets.”

Makoto let out a drawn out whine that had Sousuke chuckling again. “Soooouuussuuuuke.”

“Fine, fine.” Sousuke breathed, his hand moving to Makoto’s lower back, pulling him a little closer. “Don’t complain later that you’re tired.”

“Won’t.” Makoto answered, tilting his head to press messy kisses against Sousuke’s throat.

Sousuke hummed, tilting his head back and rolling his hips a little, making Makoto gasp in response.  Usually, lazy, breathless mornings were better than impassioned evenings, because they made Sousuke feel warm and whole.  Any morning waking up alongside Makoto was a good morning, and he intended to enjoy every moment of it to its fullest.


	6. Touch

It was rare for Makoto to make requests in the bedroom.  Normally they simply went with whatever worked or felt right at the time and rarely experimented or did anything really unusual.  However earlier that evening Makoto had shyly admitted that he’d wanted to try something, stammering out an explanation and staring down at his dinner.  There had been little hesitation before Sousuke agreed, something which caused heat to race across Makoto’s cheeks and up to the tip of his ears.

Sousuke had smoothly changed the subject and dinner had finished in its usual manner.  In fact he was fairly certain that, by the end, Makoto had forgotten what he had requested.  Sousuke leaned against the doorway, watching Makoto put away the last of the dishes before he approached him, his fingers curling around the other man’s hip bones, tilting his head to press his nose against the skin behind Makoto’s ear.  He was fairly certain that Makoto nearly dropped something because he fumbled for a moment, gasping dramatically.  Sousuke chuckled, pressing barely-there kisses along Makoto’s neck, relishing in the shudder that ran through the muscles he knew were hidden under Makoto’s shirt.

“S-Sousuke…” Makoto groused, though it was breathier than normal.  “You startled me.”

“Sorry.” Sousuke murmured, though he didn’t sound the least bit apologetic. 

Makoto finished putting away whatever was in his hands before moving them to rest on top of Sousuke’s. “S-sorry.  I’m nervous.” 

“Don’t be.” Sousuke answered, running his tongue along the shell of Makoto’s ear.  “Do you want me to tell you what to do?  Will that make it easier?”

Makoto made a small sound, one that held surprise and a note of arousal. “I… Maybe… I don’t know.”

“I want you to take me into the bedroom now.” Sousuke purposefully pitched his voice low, letting it rumble in his chest, and he felt Makoto shudder in reaction. 

Makoto turned abruptly, his cheeks warm and eyes a little wide as he stared at Sousuke.  Sousuke’s lips quirked up in a small, reassuring smile, giving a small nod in an attempt to urge his boyfriend into motion.  Makoto’s lips pressed into a determined line, brows furrowing as he reached out and grabbed Sousuke’s wrist, silently leading him towards their tiny bedroom.

However once the door slid shut behind them, Makoto seemed at a bit of a loss, his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip as he stared up at Sousuke, obviously still nervous.  Sousuke gave a small, reassuring and encouraging nod, not really wanting to lead the other man in this; that would contradict what his boyfriend wanted.  Instead he waited, silently, offering a small, encouraging smile even as his heart was pounding in his chest from all the anticipation. 

Makoto had shyly asked to be able to touch Sousuke, just touch, without Sousuke doing anything.  Deep down Sousuke knew Makoto was too shy to tie him up or anything… Yet.  However he knew he could control himself enough to be able to refrain from touching the other man despite knowing he would desperately want to.  He could already feel himself swelling in his jeans from the thought of Makoto touching him, of him taking the lead and, to many men that would seem emasculating, but he’d always thought that was foolish;  Pleasure was pleasure no matter the source.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto breathed, leaning forward to tuck his face against the side of his boyfriend’s neck. “I just..” 

“It’s alright.” Sousuke murmured, despite the fact that he felt wound tight, the tension coiling in his lower belly like a lust-forged spring. “Take your time.” 

There was a long moment of silence between them, neither of them moving, and the heat running through Sousuke’s veins had begun to subside. Suddenly Makoto’s fingers hesitantly dipped beneath Sousuke’s shirt, his thumbs pressing into and following the lines pointing to his boyfriend’s groin to where they ended at his hip bone.  Sousuke sucked in a startled breath when the action, seemingly small, made heat roll through him.  Makoto’s lips then brushed along the junction between Sousuke’s jaw and neck, moving to the back of his ear, and Sousuke had to suppress a shudder.

“Is this okay?” Makoto’s voice was a hesitant rush of warm breath against the back of Sousuke’s ear. 

“Yes.” Sousuke managed, caught off guard by how oddly intense the little touches were. “Keep going.” 

Makoto’s fingers slid higher, his fingertips brushing up Sousuke’s side and tracing each rib, following the line of it and then coming back to their original path.  It was slow, maddeningly slow, and a part of Sousuke was a little embarrassed by how easily his breath had quickened, how a gentle swipe of Makoto’s tongue along the shell of his ear and caress of his fingers left him wanting.  

“Your shirt…” Makoto began, pulling back a little but looking away, still obviously a little shy. “Take it off, please?”

Sousuke didn’t hesitate to obey, quickly shedding his shirt and tossing it aside.  Makoto’s eyes slid to his torso then, green eyes scanning over the planes of muscle and going heavily lidded as he slowly drug his gaze back up to Sousuke’s face.  Something he saw there made Makoto’s eyes widen a little and fill with heat, causing Sousuke to swallow thickly; he couldn’t remember seeing a look quite like that on Makoto’s face before but, if how his dick pulsed in his pants was any indicator, he liked it. A lot.

Makoto leaned forward, leaning in as if for a kiss, only to press his mouth to the skin just beneath Sousuke’s lips, drawing a tiny, frustrated sound from Sousuke followed by a muttered,  “Tease.”

He felt Makoto smile before his lips moved lower, teeth lightly scraping at Sousuke’s jawline before he dipped lower.  His fingers gradually slid higher, one of his thumbs brushing over Sousuke’s nipple, resulting in a quick, sucked in breath from the other man.  Makoto made a small surprised sound, pulling back a little to stare down at Sousuke’s chest.

“Oh…” he began, moving to swirl his finger around the dark, tightening skin. “I didn’t know you were… Um…” 

“Sensitive there?” Sousuke questioned, flushing at how husky his voice sounded; already?

“Yeah..” Makoto answered, sounding distracted as he leaned forward to run his tongue along Sousuke’s clavicle, his fingers once again sliding down, this time tracing the muscles of his abdomen. 

Sousuke closed his eyes, moving to lean back against the door to their room; maybe he really should have asked to be led to the bed.  Makoto’s mouth slid lower, causing Sousuke to press his hands back against the door in anticipation, his head tipping back.  When Makoto’s tongue lapped at his nipple Sousuke gasped, his back arching a little and heat rushing to his face.  In the bedroom Sousuke had really only been dominant with Makoto, so this role reversal… It was tantalizing and it was swiftly turning into something that he hadn’t known he’d enjoy as much as he was.

“Makoto.” he breathed, licking his lips. 

Makoto looked up at him through his lashes, dragging his lips over Sousuke’s nipple as he tilted his head back to look up at him. “Don’t say my name like that, Sou-chan.” 

“Why?” he questioned softly; he could tell from how breathy his boyfriend’s voice was that this was getting to him as well.

“Because…” Makoto pressed his lips briefly to the nipple before him against before beginning to trail lingering kisses down Sousuke’s abdomen. ”It makes me want to do things…” 

“Good.” Sousuke answered immediately, fingers curling against the door behind him, nails scraping along wood.

Makoto shot a scalding look up at Sousuke, one that made Yamazaki clamp his eyes shut and tilt his head back again, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip to keep from groaning.  He wanted to reach out and touch him, he wanted to drag him to their bed and show him just how much he was enjoying everything being done to him, but he wanted to do this for Makoto more.  Despite those thoughts, his resolve nearly shattered when Makoto palmed him through his jeans, his free hand moving to undo the button as he sank to his knees. 

Makoto faltered briefly when he reached for the zipper, letting out a slow breath before speaking. “You… Can touch my head when I do this.” 

Sousuke moved almost before Makoto finished speaking, his fingers gently combing through his boyfriend’s hair but never holding; he was told he could touch and that was all he would do.  Makoto leaned into the touch a little before he drew down the zipper to Sousuke’s pants, his fingers slipping into the belt loops and using them to pull down his boyfriend’s pants.  They went easily, pooling at Sousuke’s feet, and Makoto didn’t waste any time before he leaned forward and, after a heartbeat of hesitation, nuzzled Sousuke’s cock through his underwear. 

“Fuck.” Sousuke groaned, arching a little, his fingers continuing to gently pet and run through Makoto’s hair.

“Sorry.” Makoto’s voice was strained as he grabbed the waistband of Sousuke’s underwear, beginning to tug it down. “I wanted this to last longer but I just…” 

“Please.” Sousuke answered, his voice hushed and thick with desire.

He saw Makoto shudder before he reached into Sousuke’s underwear and drew out his cock, giving it a few slow strokes that had Sousuke’s hips bucking.  Makoto let out a tiny, desperate sound before he leaned forward and began to take Sousuke’s cock into his mouth, something that had Sousuke moaning; the intensity that had built between them made everything Makoto did to him electric.  Makoto moaned around him, making Yamazaki’s back arch and his fingers flex in his boyfriend’s hair as he struggled not to tighten his hold on his head.  It had been a while since they had done anything intimate, with school and side jobs and everything, so he could already feel himself getting close to release, despite the fact that he wanted to draw it out.  

Sousuke heard Makoto unzip his pants and let out another low moan as Makoto bobbed his head, each movement making Sousuke want to rock his hips forward into his boyfriend’s mouth.  He’d never had that urge before, had never been that desperate before, and it was as refreshing and attractive as it was horribly frustrating.  Normally Makoto was gentle and sweet in the bedroom but this side of him…  Well, Sousuke was fairly certain that now that he’d seen it he’d crave it again.

Makoto’s mouth moved quickly over him, pausing only occasionally to suck hard on the sensitive tip of Sousuke’s cock.  It didn’t take more than a few minutes before Sousuke’s hands tightened in Makoto’s hair in warning before he came, shuddering and arching, with a loud, drawn out moan.  Makoto made a loud, muffled sound around him, making Sousuke’s spine bow a little as he rode out his orgasm.  Sousuke then slumped, panting against the door, grateful that his knees didn’t give, and absently stroked his boyfriend’s hair as he caught his breath. 

“...Sousuke?” Makoto questioned after a few moments. 

“Hmm?” Sousuke cracked his eyes open and looked down, lips quirking a little; Makoto was giving him an almost dreamy smile. 

“I liked that… Can we do it again?” 

Sousuke’s eyes widened and he flushed before chuckling and nodding; apparently his Orca had quite the appetite. “Of course.”


	7. Free prompt - University AU

It was a hot day.  Most people would have found a nice, refreshing way too cool off outside instead of staying inside a hot, muggy apartment building.  However Sousuke found his boyfriend sprawled across their bed, studying and fanning himself with his notes, his tank top hiked up and his skin dotted with sweat.  He faltered in the doorway, staring for a long moment before sighing heavily and stepping inside, quietly closing the door behind him.  Makoto, eyes still focused on the book, waved blindly at him, obviously too engrossed in his subject to greet the other man properly, something which caused Sousuke’s eyes to narrow as he removed his shirt and dropped it into the dirty clothes bin.

“That’s it, huh?” Sousuke muttered, running his fingers through his hair as his eyes roamed over his boyfriend’s back, the exposed skin catching and holding his blue-green gaze.

“Mm…” Makoto answered, his voice muffled by the pencil in his mouth.

Annoyed, Sousuke approached the bed and slowly braced his knee on the mattress between Makoto’s legs.  He then leaned down, blowing gently on the small of his boyfriend’s back, noting the little shudder that went through him.  Lips quirking, Sousuke leaned down, pressing his lips to the skin, smirking when he felt the muscles jump at the contact.

“S-Sousuke!” Makoto called, twisting to look back at him, his expression apologetic. “I’m sorry.  I have to study for my test this week.”

“How long have you been studying for?” Sousuke questioned, continuing to kiss slowly up his boyfriend’s back.

“U-um.” Makoto stared back at him, heat rising in his cheeks. “Since this morning but—”

“Mandatory break.” Sousuke countered, his hands moving to grip the other man’s shorts.

“H-hey!  I don’t have time to—”

“You need to take breaks Makoto.” Sousuke responded, tone stern.

“Yes, but—” Makoto yelped as suddenly Sousuke hoisted his hips upwards, causing Makoto to slip and nearly face plant on his book. “Sousuke—”

“You didn’t even greet me properly.” Sousuke muttered, planting another kiss to Makoto’s lower back. “You need a break.”

“O-okay I can take a break.  What—Ah!” Makoto yelped when Sousuke tugged his shorts and boxers down. “Sousuke!  What are you—”

“Making you relax.”

Makoto blushed brightly, burying his face in the comforter of his bed even as his pulse sped up and he felt himself get hard. “Y-you could have warned me.”

“Not as fun.” Sousuke answered, his hands gently kneading the globes of Makoto’s ass, humming softly as he spread them. “Have you been training.”

“Y-yes.” Makoto answered, blushing even further. “Please don’t talk about things like that when doing things like this!”

“Your ass is just really firm.” Sousuke mused, spreading Makoto open and the green haired man thought he might just die from embarrassment.

“Sousuke, please—” he began only to gasp in pleasure, his hands clenching in the sheets. “S-Sousuke!”

Sousuke’s tongue laved over his hole, the sensation making Makoto’s cock throb between his legs.  They’d done this once before but it had been beyond embarrassing.  Maybe the heat was clouding his thoughts enough for him to let go of some of his self-consciousness because it felt better than the last time, the sensation making Makoto whimper into the comforter.

“What…” he began, his voice a little breathless, and he wasn’t even really sure what he was going to say before Sousuke’s tongue decide to press into him.

It was so dirty and so embarrassing but that didn’t stop him from moaning and pressing his cheek against the pages of his textbook, shuddering from the sensations. Sousuke liked catching him off guard like this, liked showing Makoto new things about himself that he hadn’t even thought about.  Makoto had also discovered that Sousuke really liked it when he blushed, something that he didn’t even need to try and use against him because Sousuke made him blush almost daily.

Makoto let out a soft whimper when Sousuke pulled back, laving his tongue over the green eyed male’s slickened hole before shifting to reach into their bedside table.  Just the sound of the drawer opening made Makoto shudder in anticipation, his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip.  His eyes squeezed shut when he heard the familiar snap of a lid, his cock throbbing as he waited for the familiar press of thick fingers.  When it did come, two of Sousuke’s fingers sliding inside him, it was painless and welcome, the passage eased by Sousuke’s tongue.  

“Sousuke…” Makoto gasped out, gasping when Sousuke’s tongue ran along the edge of his entrance even as his fingers pressed in and out of him. “Please… I…”

“Shh…” Sousuke answered, adding a third finger, taking his time preparing his boyfriend.

“Hurry.”

Sousuke let out a sound almost like a growl, his fingers curling and moving a little faster, making Makoto whimper every time they rubbed against his prostate.  Everything felt so good, it felt like they hadn’t done this in…  Makoto startled a little, realising, suddenly, that they hadn’t had sex in nearly a month.  Suddenly he felt horribly guilty for not realizing sooner; what else hadn’t he realized?

“Sousuke…” he began, wanting to apologize.

However Sousuke slowly drew his fingers from him and reached for a condom. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine…  I just…” Makoto faltered; he wanted to keep going, didn’t want to burden Sousuke when they were having sex but…

“What is it?” Sousuke questioned, sliding his hands over Makoto’s thighs, gently stroking his hips when he reached them.

“I-I’m sorry… I haven’t been a good boyfriend lately.”

“What are you talking about?” Sousuke questioned, pressing the head of his cock against Makoto’s hole.

“I-I just mean I’ve been so preoccupied…” Makoto trailed off, shivering and suppressing the urge to press back onto Sousuke’s length. “I’m sorry, I can’t think right now, I need…”

Sousuke chuckled. “We’ve both been busy.  Now stop apologizing.”

“Okay I—” Makoto’s words were cut off when Sousuke began to press inside him, his sentence devolving into a drawn out moan of pleasure.

“That’s it…” Sousuke breathed, leaning down to press open-mouthed kisses to the side of Makoto’s neck. “Take it all.”

Makoto blushed a little even as he gasped and pressed back against his boyfriend, the deep roll of Sousuke’s voice making his words even more carnal. “Please…!”

Sousuke paused for a few long moments, his hands firmly holding Makoto’s hips in place once his hips were snugly pressed against the green eyed male’s ass.  Makoto was panting already, his thighs trembling a little as he tried to press against the firm hold Sousuke had on his hips.  He wanted more, wanted Sousuke to move, wanted desperately to come, but Sousuke seemed content to take his time for the moment, despite Makoto’s desperate, breathless pleading.

Finally Sousuke did start to move, but it was slow, making Makoto whimper as he tried to rock back against him. “Sousuke…  Faster, please?”

“So impatient…” Sousuke murmured, sounding amused.

“Of course I’m impatient.” Makoto gasped out as Sousuke’s pace increased a little. “After what you did… With your mouth…”

“You really liked that, huh?” Sousuke mused, using his knees to spread Makoto’s legs a little wider. “I guess I have to take responsibility.”

“Yes you—” Makoto arched and let out a short, breathless cry when Sousuke began to thrust faster, apparently abandoning the idea of going slow. “Do.  Like that…. Please…”

“Makoto.” Sousuke groaned, his nails digging a little into his boyfriend’s hip bones.

Makoto’s fingers clawed at the comforter, doing his best to rock back against every thrust.  He felt as if he’d been on the edge for hours but Sousuke hadn’t been that long.  Usually sex between them built slowly but, for some reason, what Sousuke had done with his mouth had left him desperate and trembling.  Thus when his boyfriend’s hand curled around his neglected cock he cried out, head lifting and back arching a little; he wasn’t going to last.

“Close…!” Makoto managed, moaning loudly when Sousuke hunched over him and thrust harder, jostling the papers on the bed and sending several pencils rolling and down onto the floor.

Sousuke dug his teeth into his shoulder and sucked on the spot, something that made Makoto let out another breathless cry.  It was just shy of painful but seemed to add to the tension slowly coiling in Makoto’s lower belly, his breaths coming a little more erratically as he neared orgasm.  Sousuke’s hips seemed to lose a bit of their rhythm, telling Makoto that his boyfriend was close as well and part of him wished he was on his back; he loved watching Sousuke lose his control if only for a few moments.

It didn’t take long before Makoto was coming, pressing his face into the comforter to muffle his cry of pleasure as his release coated Sousuke’s hand.  His boyfriend continued to move for a few more thrusts, making Makoto moan even as he slumped a little, drained by his orgasm.  However it wasn’t much longer before Sousuke let out a low moan, freezing inside his boyfriend as his came, his forehead pressing against Makoto’s shoulder blade.

After a few breathless moments, Sousuke gently rubbed Makoto’s hips in apology, chuckling. “See?  Wasn’t that a good break?”

Makoto laughed, swatting at his boyfriend’s hands as he slowly drew out of him. “You’re a terrible distraction.”

“Mmm…” Sousuke answered, noncommittal as he threw away the condom and zipped up his pants, making Makoto blush; to think he’d been dressed that whole time…

“Can I go back to studying now?” Makoto questioned, moving to tug his shorts back up and look back at his boyfriend.

“I want to say no…”

“Sousuke!”


End file.
